Til Death We Part
by Cleo Clipper
Summary: An AU of the season finale; What if Klaus was not the sire of Damon and Stefan's bloodline and Bonnie hadn't moved him into Tyler's body? Holding his dying boyfriend in his arms was the hardest thing Jeremy had ever done. Completed.


**Til Death We Part**

**Author: Cleo Clipper**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing this after the season finale and it's also my treat to myself for making it through this semester. I am a huge Tyler/Caroline fan and their goodbye scene almost made me cry but I could only imagine how Jeremy would have reacted to this. ****Please review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Tyler coughed harshly and shook violently in Jeremy's arms. "I don't…want you to see this…"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" sobbed the brown-haired teen grabbing his body tighter to his own, burying his face into his dying boyfriend's hair. Tyler was his _everything_; there was no way in hell he would let him die alone, even though his own heart was dying too.

Tyler heaved in another gasping breath; the pain was getting worse now. He felt like he was dying from the inside out, which was probably accurate. He shivered violently again and felt Jeremy hold him even tighter.

It was bad enough when Tyler told him that he and Caroline had to leave town because The Founders would be coming after them since Vampire-Hunter-Alaric decided to out them to the council. Jeremy had been upset that his mate had to leave again but it was for the best; he'd rather Tyler be alive somewhere safe than dead. He'd wanted to say goodbye to him and Caroline before they left and that was where things started to go wrong.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"_Stefan? What's wrong?" Caroline asked worriedly as he got off the phone with his brother. Elijah stood next to her with concern rolling over him in waves. If something happened to Klaus…_

"_Alaric got to Klaus. He's dead," Stefan said softly and as he said them his heart hammered in his chest as he realized that he, Damon, Caroline and Tyler were all going to die._

"_W—what?" Jeremy's voice sounded in disbelief. "How did he…?"_

"_Alaric found out and ambushed Damon and Rebekah," he said numbly and he turned to face them. "Klaus could have been lying about us but—"_

"_Tyler," Jeremy whispered, his heart beating fast and clenching tightly in his chest all at once. He felt like he was going to be sick with the emotions he felt and the simple fact that Tyler was going to die. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he thought of the hybrid and his breath hitched at the thought of life without him, something he never thought he would have to think about. Yet here they were in the woods of Mystic Falls where most of the supernatural happenings took place, learning of the news of an Original's death and the death of an entire line of vampires, including the love of his life. _

_Jeremy wondered if he would die too. _

"_I need to see him," he said quietly and they nodded. Caroline took his hand and squeezed it gently before leading him quickly through the woods to the cellar where Tyler used to lock himself in for his transformations. Jeremy sprinted down the stairs and threw open the gate ignoring how it bounced off the walls. "Tyler!" he called out frantically. "Tyler are you here?"_

_He appeared before him in a flash and Jeremy sighed audibly as he crushed Tyler to his chest, not being able to stop the tears this time. "Oh Tyler," he whispered painfully and Tyler pulled back in alarm. "What's wrong Jere?"_

"_Klaus—he's dead," Jeremy whimpered as the words sank into his brain and he let out a loud sob. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly wishing this was just a huge nightmare and he would wake up in Tyler's arms any moment smiling and laughing with the sun shining on them in streams through his bedroom window. _

_Tyler stared at him disbelievingly; he knew by the look on Jeremy's face that it was true and he mentally cursed the hybrid for once again interfering with his life. He grabbed Jeremy and held the sobbing teen against his chest, tears prickling in his own eyes as he thought about his imminent death and the fact that he wouldn't get to spend the rest of his life with the boy he loved. _

"_It's gonna be alright Jere. You're gonna get through this and you're gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be fine," Tyler reassured him though they both know it wasn't doing either of them any good. He felt Jeremy hold him tighter and his heart clenched at the fact that he would never again hold this beautiful boy in his arms._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler had begged Jeremy to leave, not wanting his boyfriend to see him die this slow, agonizing death but Jeremy refused, not wanting him to spend his last minutes alone. He held on to Tyler, trying to keep him as calm as possible when he was anything but.

Tyler shuddered violently and he cried out as his back arched. Jeremy whispered nothings in his ear, tears coming faster than they were before as he realized that this was _real_, that Tyler was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly Tyler went rigid and Jeremy's heart leaped into his throat as his skin began to turn grey and shrivel. His brown eyes met the terrified eyes of the younger boy and he knew he didn't have much longer.

"N-no p-p-please, Tyler d-don't—" Jeremy could barely breathe because he was gasping and sobbing so much and the pain in his heart was too much to bear. He had already lost Anna and Vicky, but to lose Tyler…he didn't know how he would survive it.

"I love you Jere, always remember that okay?" Tyler said weakly as he felt himself starting to go numb. "I'm always going to be with you, just don't…forget about me."

"I—I won't I love you so much," he cried and he pressed one last kiss to his lips, tears spilling on his face but he didn't mind. He lifted a hand weakly and Jeremy grabbed it gently, squeezing like it would keep his mate alive. Tyler took one last look at his lover and smiled at him gently before he closed his eyes and let the numbness take over.

Outside in the woods Caroline held on to Stefan tightly as she sobbed into his neck, Jeremy's tormented cries ringing in their ears.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! **


End file.
